Remote or “cloud” computing typically utilizes a collection of remote servers to provide computing, data storage, electronic communications, or other cloud services. A computer network can interconnect the remote servers as nodes to form a computing fabric with one or more computing clusters. During operation, multiple nodes in the computing fabric can cooperate to provide a distributed computing environment that facilitates execution of user applications in order to provide desired cloud services.